Rory Williams: Man of Action
by LycoX
Summary: When the day needs saving, who will save it? Why none other then Rory Williams of course!


**Rory Williams,**

 **Man of Action**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Essentially, I am going to ignore Angels of Manhattan as I felt it was a horrible way to have the Ponds move on. Or I could simply say that the Graveyard Angel wasn't even there. Either way, crap episode.**

* * *

It was essentially chaos in downtown London as a large group of Sontarans made their way through shooting at everything in sight in an effort to soften the humans up in this part of the world. A small skeleton response crew of UNIT soldiers were there trying to stop them since the rest of the majority of UNIT soldiers were off dealing with another threat to the world at the time. Martha Jones-Smith and her husband Mickey Smith were also there as well trying to stop the Sontarans in their tracks. Both honestly wouldn't have minded if the Doctor showed up to give a hand in the whole thing since they had word that he was still running about and not dead like they had thought after the last time they saw him. Which was a huge relief for the two and wondered if they would get to meet the latest version of him thanks to Craig's information about him. Mickey spotted several Sontarans approaching him and his wife and he didn't have to look at his wife to know she had seen the same too.

Getting ready to fire their weapons at their opponents, they were suddenly caught off guard as several laser blasts from behind them fired into the approaching Sontarans. It was enough to put at least three of their number down for good. The setting for the weapon was something not even the Doctor was aware of and the user of it thought that to be a good thing as far as he was concerned. The Smiths looked back to see where the laser fire had come from and spotted to their absolute surprise a man dressed in a Roman soldier's outfit but with some changes here and there such as pants, complete with the helmet. He had a sword sheathed to one side and a blaster in his hand and the two could make out a determined expression on his face. "Hello, I hope you are faring well in all this." He said, and surprising them both since they were expecting him to be a bit more louder then what he was.

"Y-yeah mate, we're doin' alright. Thanks for the save." Mickey replied and hoped this man wasn't about to be trouble as there was enough of that as it was.

Martha gave an appreciative smile to show her thanks as she went back to focusing on the Sontarans, who'd evidently gathered in number rather quickly. _Probably weren't expectin' their number to dwindle._ She reasoned to herself.

The Roman nodded in understanding. "Thanks are never needed when helping a fellow Companion." The capital c could be heard in that and the eyes of both of the Smiths went wide as they realized the implications of that.

The man then walked a bit ahead of them, not bothering to say more for the moment. "Greetings Sontarans, your presence here is proving chaotic and I would imagine the Shadow Proclamation would not be too pleased with your actions here." Not to mention a certain Doctor either.

A laugh could be heard from one of the Sontarans as he stepped to the forefront. "We care for nothing of what they say! THE SONTARAN EMPIRE DOES NOT BOW TO ANYONE!" He roared out and a chorus of cheers erupted from his fellow soldiers.

Frowning at what he heard as he had hoped he might be able to get them to leave peacefully, he took off his helmet and held it to the side. Pretty much confusing just about everybody in the area and those watching safely from their homes thanks to news crews in the area who hadn't been shot at yet by the invaders. He looked a bit young with blonde hair and his nose being a rather noticeable sight as well. Those that knew him wondered what the absolute Hell he was thinking to be getting himself involved in a situation like that. The lead Sontaran spoke up again as he wanted to know why the human would remove a piece of his armor when that could very well be his folly. He got a smirk in return that only served to annoy him a bit. "I removed it for I wished to see the face of the one who ensured you would never see another thing again. I offer you one chance to remove yourselves from this planet or the consequences will not be to your liking." His tone was one that sent chills down the backs of those that knew him as they didn't think he could ever sound so deadly.

Hojax, the lead Sontaran laughed boisterously at the foolish human who dared to threaten him! "Ha! You are a funny human! What could you possibly do to make us leave when your fellow humans could not! Only the Doctor would be able to pull such a feat and he has yet to appear!" Which suited him just fine actually as he had no desire to mess with that being.

"Well my gun here did take out several of yours mere moments ago." The man reminded him, much to the annoyance and anger of Hojax.

"Yes, but we are many more then you can handle! But how about you tell me who you are, so that we can tell others of your foolishness!" He boasted and as far as he was concerned it was the truth and nothing else mattered. Not to mention telling others of the human's foolishness would gaurantee a much quicker surrender, giving further glory to the Sontaran Empire!

A smirk could be seen after that. "Perhaps, perhaps not. But as you asked so nicely about who I am, I shall tell you. I am Roranicus, the Last Centurion, guardian of the Pandorica. Father of River Song, father in law of the last Time Lord in existence known as the Doctor. Not to mention husband of Amelia Pond-Williams." This drew in surprise gasps from not only the Sontarans, but the Smiths as well!

"Did he just say he's the Boss' father in law!?" Mickey asked in shock and only getting a faint 'yeah' from Martha due to her own shock at the situation.

"Never… Never thought him of all people would be willing enough for that sort of thing." She managed to get out.

Mickey couldn't help but agree with that. "Too right luv, too right."

Hojax was not a happy fellow after learning just who the human before him was. Not to mention the fact that there was just no way this pitiful Doctor ally could have been a guardian of the Pandorica either for it was only myth! The fact he claimed fatherhood of the Song Beast was certainly a good reason to kill him due to her actions against the Sontaran Empire. But as he was about to speak, he was interrupted by the Song Beast's father. "You know, I originally came here to kiss my wife but since she's not here, I'll be kicking your bloody arses instead for attacking us." And he meant every word of it too, well maybe not about kissing his wife but if it helps throw them off then he's all for it.

Rory put his helmet back on and put a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to pull ito out a moment's notice. Hojax was more then willing now to end the fool and perhaps send his head as a message to the Doctor to not intefere further in Sontaran business. Not even thinking that that would prompt a most unpleasant reaction from the ancient Time Lord. Rory looked back at the two behind him. "Fellow Companions, are you willing to stand by me in battle? Even if it meant your own lives lost?" His voice was dead serious and one Amy Pond was wishing she was there so that she could slap the absolute crap out of the man.

Mickey was the first to get up from his position with a determined look about him. "Mate, I'm more than willing to stand by ya. Afterwards you can tell us about how the Boss got himself married." The notion of that was just absolutely strange to Mickey and briefly wondered how Rose would have handled that before shaking off the thought.

Martha then came up to them with a smile on her face. "Yeah I'm especially interested in hearing about that. But you can count me in for this."

Rory nodded, happy they were joining him in this and had a sinking feeling that his wife was going to rain down Hell on him when he got home later. The thought was enough to make him want to shudder and the look he got for it made him explain it, earning a chuckle from the couple. "Well she certainly sounds like someone I'd want to meet. Reminds me of Donna a little." Oh if only things hadn't gone the way they did concerning Donna and her mind as Martha missed her quite a deal after forging a friendship with her in quick fashion.

Reaching into a side pouch after telling the Sontarans to wait a moment and getting a chuckle for it from the Smiths and annoying the enemy in the process, he pulled out two devices that had the Smiths curious about them. "Hold up your guns if you please." The two did as they felt no reason to not trust him.

He quickly attached the devices on to their weapons and a faint hum could be heard then. "What I just did is add a little extra fire power that would allow a permanent down shot against that bunch, its similar to my own gun. If the Doctor knew of this he would not be pleased so let us hope he watch the news anytime soon." Martha and Mickey could agree with that line of thinking, but Mickey did think that the first version of the Boss he met years ago wouldn't have been too bothered by it. Especially after hearing about that time with the Dalek from Rose.

Satisfied, Rory turned his attention back to the Sontarans. "So I came to kiss my wife or kick some arse, but unfortunately for you lot, its an arse kicking that'll be happening this day." For whatever reason, he sounded entirely Irish when he said that but it made Mickey want to laugh.

Enraged, Hojax shouted the command to begin their attack. Rory and the Smiths also charged after them as well with the small UNIT skeleton crew providing support just in the nick of time. The fight was brutal, especially when Rory pulled out his sword and proved it could be far deadlier then even the Sontarans thought it could be. No Sontaran there that day and several of the UNIT soldiers there survived that day and Rory himself would officially become someone the race wouldn't hesitate to kill on sight when they learned of what happened. Surprisingly enough, the Sontarans considered it an honor for him to be considered so highly, something Amy would have to roll her eyes at when she learned about it.

After getting patched up, Rory did wind up telling the Smiths how he wound up becoming the father in law of the Doctor. Naturally he got one Hell of a slap to the face once Amy showed up that had Mickey bursting into loud laughter until he got a glare from his own wife over it and quickly went silent. And after everything calmed down, the two couples talked long into the night about their experiences with a certain Mad Man in a Box.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that's that! A little something I've had in my head awhile now even though it did turn out a little bit differently then I had intended. Depending on feedback and the like, I may continue this with Rory in various situations and possibly having him say the 'come to kiss my wife or kick your arses but unfortunately I don't see my wife' line in each of them. Or a variation of the line. Anywho… R and R and hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
